The Love Trap
by Amaya Sendou
Summary: Two new Clow cards appear, but there's a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura

I was walking home, the sun shining high overhead. It was a perfect day. School was the same as it always was. Li and Meilin weren't there for some unknown reason though. Making it home, I pulled out my key and unlocked the door. Dad was at another important speech at the university. Tori was on a fieldtrip out of town.I took off my shoes and went upstairs to my room. "Kero, I'm home." The guardian beast of the seal paused the game he was playing. "Good. I'm starving." "Can't you think of anything other than food? Li and Meilin weren't at school today. Isn't that weird?"

"You mean the kid and little girl? Who knows? It's not like they'd be out catching a Clow card without you." I nodded, knowing that he was right. Li never caught a single card without me and the only one I caught without him, besides the ones from before he moved here, was the Glow resumed his game. "You can stop worrying about it then." "Ya, I guess." I still wasn't completely sure. If only I had some way of knowing. "So, about something to eat?" "Sure, Kero, I'll go make some dinner." My mind still refused to forget about them.

I decided on dumplings since I hadn't made them in a while. I'd gotten pretty good at them, though. It wasn't too long after I had started frying them that the phone rang. "Don't worry Sakura. I got it." He flew the phone into the kitchen and pressed talk, holding it at my ear. "Hello. Sakura speaking." The voice on the other end of the call was my dad. "Sakura. I just wanted to say that I won't be home in time for dinner. A few other archeologists that attended my speech want to go out to a resturant and talk more about the Mayan culture. I'll be home pretty late, so don't wait up for me."

"Ok. Bye." "Bye." Kero pressed the end button and set the phone on the counter. I finished the last dumpling and laid it on the plate to cool while I cleaned everything up. When I finished, I gave half the dumplings to Kero and kept the other half for me. We ate and washed our dishes. It was already pretty late and I had a math test tomorrow. I did my nightly routine and had just shut my bedroom door when someone knocked on the door downstairs. I slipped on my robe and raced down to the front door.

The person knocked again. I was a little scared to open the door since it was just me and Kero. "Sakura, are you home?" It was Li. What was he doing here this late at night. I opened the door to see him dressed in the ceremonial robe he wore when we caught Clow cards. "Don't you sense it Sakura?" "Sense wha-?" I felt the Clow card activate. It was really strong. Stronger than any of the other cards I'd sensed before. "Let me call Madison and tell her." He nodded and waited for me to make the call.

After telling Madison where to meet us, I went upstairs and got Kero and we left. I called on the Fly card and Li and me flew all the way to the shrine. Madison was already there with her van of costumes, waiting. I could sense the Clow card more clearly now so, I knew that we were close. Madison ushered me into the van to get changed. Kero didn't have a matching accessory this time. The costume wasn't as out there as some of them had been. It was a tight, red shirt with a pair of purple, spandex shorts and knee-high boots. It had purple, finger-less gloves and a red headband.

I put it on and stepped out of the van. Madison had her camera in her hand and was filming. Then, something occured in my mind. "Li, where's Meilin?" He didn't answer my question. "Let's go." "Which way?" I looked at the two paths ahead of me that lead into the woods. "We'll split up. You and Madison go that way." He pointed to the path on the right. "I'll go that way. Yell if you find something." He started walking down the path on the left. Nodding at Madison, we started walking down ours. Madison followed behind me, her camera in hand. The path opened up into a wide clearing with a rock in the middle of it. Sitting on the rock with her back to us was a girl that looked like she was in middle school.

The only clue that she wasn't human was her pink skin. "The Love card." Kero and his vast knowledge of Clow cards. Madison didn't speak above a whisper. "Capture it Sakura." "Right." I took a few steps toward the card. "Clow card, return to your power combi-!" The Love card turned around to face me. She lifted one hand and pointed at me. I screamed as a light blue case envoleped me. "Sakura?" Madison and Kero banged on the outside of the card. "Kero. What's happening?" "It's the Trap card. I forgot about that. The Trap card and the Love card work together in a very unique way. The Trap card will lay in wait until the Love card chooses someone. Then, it spring up, encasing the person in an unpoppable bubble that cuts them off from air until they pass out. It won't kill them, just render them unconsious.

"The Love card will sprinkle a bit of dust on them so that no matter what, they won't wake up until they are kissed by their true love. Sakura hang on just a little bit longer. I'm going to go get the kid." "Hurry Kero." I was on my knees now. It felt like my lungs couldn't get enough air. Madison wasn't holding her camera anymore. She had stuck it on a tree limb. Black edges framed my vision. "Hurry." I muttered before slipping into unconsiousness.

Li

I was walking along the path when Meilin dropped out of the tree in front of me. "Meilin. I told you to stay home." "That's not fair. I want to help you Li. Why can't I come along? I'm ready for it." She was dressed in her cerramonial robe that she wore when I let her come along. "I guess you can stay now, but no more. This is it. You can't come along after this." She was pouting. "Li. Why can't I co-?" "Kid! You've got to come quick. It's Sakura. The Trap card and the Love card got her." Kero came flying up to us. "Where is she?" "She's in a clearing on the other path."

I took of running back down the path. If it was the Trap card then Sakura was really in trouble. I reached the shrine and ran down the other path. I could hear Meilin behind me. "Li, wait up." I reached the clearing and saw Sakura in the middle of a blue bubble next to a rock. Sitting on the rock was a girl with pink skin who looked to be in middle school. Sakura was unconsious. Madison was sitting on the ground next to her. Meilin caught up to me and saw them.

"Sakura!" The Love card giggled. What did she want? She tapped the Trap card's bubble, her finger moving through it. I pulled out my sword. I raised it above my head and brought it down on the bubble. It didn't do anything. The Love card giggled again and handed me something. Sakura's Clow cards. I took them from the card. She was really a gentle soul, but hid it with her mean tricks.

The Sword card was on top. The Love card tapped the bubble again. I wondered if the Sword card would work for me, since its capturer was currently unable to call on it or any other card. It was worth a try. "Sword card." I wathced as my sword transformed into the a Sword cards form. I lifted it above my head and brought it down on the bubble again.

It sliced through the bubble. The Trap card returned to it's original form. He had light blue skin and was wrapped up as if it was cold. Sakura didn't wake up. I picked up her staff. "They'll come with us until she wakes up again." Kero had moved up beside me. "When will she wake up?" "Kero, didn't you say something about them not waking up until they're kissed by their true love?" He nodded. "There's something I forgot to mention. The Love card only picks people when their true love is nearby."

"I don't get it. How could her true love be nearby when Li is the only boy around?" Meilin still couldn't figure it out? "Come on little girl. Think about it." "Hey! Don't call me little girl, stuffed animal." The Love card giggled again. "Meilin. Don't you get it. I have to...um-" I hesitated on the last word. I had always loved Sakura, but I'd never told anybody. I'd always admired how she could be so upbeat even when she was tired and how was able to be so trusting. Whenever Julian or Tori offere to win her something or where just around, I felt like I'd never be noticed no matter how hard I try.

Now, I'm being forced to tell her and everybody my feeling when I'm not even sure if she feels the same way. "You have to what, Li?" I need a delay. "Let's take her back to my house. We need a place to go to figure out what we're going to do and Wei won't ask as many questions as your parents will." I picked up Sakura bridal style and started makng my way down the path.

Madison stood up and got her camera out of the tree. I turned around to look at the two Clow cards again. The Love card was climbing onto the Trap cards back. Once she got on he started to follow us. "Don't worry about the cards kid. They'll follow us until Sakura wakes up." I nodded and continued walking. I hope that I can do this without everyone watching.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori

I was riding the public bus back to the school, staring out the window. We had just gotten back from our trip. I saw the brat and his friend walking with Madison and two other kids that I hadn't seen before. The girl was about their age and the boy was only a couple years older than them. The brat was carrying something. As we passed, I saw that it was Sakura. The bus made a stop and I got off the bus.

I began running to catch up to them. Madison must have heard me running because she turned around. "Look." The whole group turned to look at me. The brat and I glared at each other before my gaze shifted to the figure in his arms. She looked like she was asleep. The brat's friend whispered in his ear and he whispered back. She whispered in Madison's ear and Madison nodded. The other two just stood there.

With another look at me, the brat took off down the sidewalk with the rest of the group following. Naturally, I ran after them too. Even when he was carrying Sakura, he was still fast. I soon lost sight of him. Finally, I stopped running and turned back towards the school.

Li

We had barely gotten away from him. As my arms grew tired, Sakura felt heavier and heavier. Just as I thought I would be able to hold her anymore, my house came into view. I started running towards the house with renewed energy. Wei opened the door for us. Laying Sakura on the couch, I sat down in a chair next to her and let out a long breath.

Meilin sat down on the other side of the couch. Wei pulled a chair from the dining room for Madison. The Clow card sat on the floor. Sakura never moved. We each took cups of tea that Wei brought in. Finally, Madison stood up. "I'm sorry. I really wish that I could stay until Sakura wakes up, but I have to go home now. Call me if Sakura wakes up. Ok?" I nodded. One down, one two go. "Ya. I should probably go too. I'll be over first thing in the morning though, so don't get any ideas." Meilin stood up and walked towards the door with Madison.

Wei let them out and left the room. It's now or never, I thought. The Love card giggled and stood next to Sakura. If I wait any longer, I'll miss my chance. Standing up, I walked over to Sakura and knelt down.

I hope this works. I leaned down closer to her and lightly placed my lips on hers. The Love card giggled again, pleased that we had fallen into her trap. Sakura's eyes fluttered and I pulled away. Her eyes opened and she stared up at me with wonder. The Trap card stood up and motioned to the Love card, but Sakura had already called on her staff. She didn't get off the couch though. "Love card, Trap card, return to your powers combined!" Both cards turned back into their card forms. I handed her a pen and she wrote her name on them. Then, she turned to me.

"Li, can I ask what happened between when I passed out in the clearing and now?" What do I tell her, I though while nodding. "The stuffed animal came and found me. Meilin showed up shortly after we split up. When I came to the clearing, you were on the ground and Madison was sitting next to you. The Love card was holding all of your Clow cards, but she gave them to me.

"She wanted me to use the Sword card to turn the Trap card back to original form. I did and we decided to come back to my house. On the way, we ran into your brother and he tried to take you from us. Luckily, we managed to outrun him and get you here. Once they left, I decided to wake you up. So, I-I..."

I blushed and looked down. "You what?" Luckily, there was a fierce knocking on the door. I got up and opened it. Her brother stormed in. "Sakura, are you okay?" He glared at me. "I'm fine Tori, but what are you doing here? I mean how did you find out where Li lives?" He knelt down by her. "I asked his friend and she led me here." Meilin! Why would she tell him where I live? He probably just saw them leaving. "Here's what I want to know, why were you carrying Sakura around and why did you bring her here instead of taking her home?"

What do I tell him? Behind his back, Sakura was miming sleeping. "We were at penguin park and she fell asleep. Madison knew how worried her dad would be, so I brought her here instead. Madison called her dad and told him that she fell asleep at her house. He was fine with it." "Then why'd you run from me?" That was something I couldn't count on Sakura to answer. "How was I supposed to know how you's react. I doubt you'd have even believe me." He nodded.

"For once you get it brat. I'm takng Sakura home now." He stood up. "I'm not a brat!" "Whatever. Come on Sakura." He turned to face her. "Tori, I'm too tired to walk all the way home, but I don't want you to call dad. That'll worry him." He sighed. "Alright, hop on."

He turned his back to her and bent down. "What about your bag?" "Don't worry about it." She shook her head. "No Tori. You need to go home. I'm not going to let you leave your bag." He stood up. "Come on squirt. Don't argue. You're not staying at the brat's house." "I'm not a brat. She can stay in my room. I'll sleep on the couch."

He glared at me again. "Go home Tori. Li would never hurt me." He must have realized that he couldn't win. He grabbed his bag and hugged Sakura, his eyes never leaving me. "Take care squirt. Call me if he tries anything." He started to leave, but paused by me. "I swear, if you try anything, I'll take it into my own hands." Then he left, slamming the door behind him.

Sakura

Tori left without another word. Li showed me to his room and I collapsed on the bed. He tucked me in and started to leave. "Li, you never told me what you did to wake me up." He turned to face me. "It's easier to show you." Walking back over, he sat on the edge of the bed. I propped up on my elbows. "Show me what?" He put his arms on either side of me and gently touched his lips to mine. My eyes widened as he kissed me.

I wasn't sure what to do. He pulled back, looking sad. "I knew you didn't feel the same way." He got up to leave and I reached out, catching his hand. "No. That's not it at all, Li. I'm just surprised. I didn't know. Please don't leave." When he turned, he looked just as surprised as I had been. I scooted over on the bed and he layed down on the covers. Turning on my side, I snuggled up closer to him.

He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into his chest. The covers bunched up between us. I was just about to fall asleep when he spoke. "Sakura?" I tilted my head up to look at him. "I-I love you." It was so hard for him to get out. "I love you too." He kissed me again and we drifted off to sleep in each others arms. A smile on both of our faces.


End file.
